


She Calls Me Sweetie

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Yellow and Blue were on vacation, for one reason or another. Originally published 16 July, 2013 on my ff.net account.





	

Earlier that day the two of them went out to eat brunch. "It's the place Silver and I always eat at." Blue mused, a nostalgic look on her face (which really wasn't warranted since she'd ate with her brother only five days prior). They got a table on the patio, eager to feel the salty sea air on their faces since the restaurant was situated right along a Vermillion beach. As they flipped through the menu, Yellow couldn't help but comment on the insanely high prices of the food – a statement which led the brunette sitting across from her to "persuade" their pretty boy waiter to lower the prices by showing off her already obvious cleavage and looking up to him with pleading eyes and a pout. When they received their bill after their meal, everything they ordered was priced 50% cheaper than what it was priced on the menu. Yellow could do nothing but chuckle when Blue draped her arm around her shoulder and cooed in her ear, "There's _one_ reason why boys are around, right?"

After their brunch date, they returned to the hotel that they had been staying in since the night before, and while Yellow wanted to sit in their room and doodle the day away, Blue _insisted_ that they "swim around for a bit" in the hotel's public pool.

"Come on, the only reason why you want to go swimming is so you can show off your new bikini." Yellow replied, currently sitting on the king sized bed, trying to sketch out a pikachu.

"But of course!" Blue yelled out from inside the washroom. "Besides, I'm much more interested in seeing how gorgeous _you're_ gonna look in that cute frilly thing I bought for you~."

"Haven't you already seen me in that?" Blue seemed genuinely shocked at the statement before she quickly turned to an expression of total smugness. "Ah, yes. Now I remember; though I didn't get a clear look at it...yes, I was much more concerned with ripping that thing off of you. Who knew that one pieces were hard to take off in a bathtub?" Yellow laughed at the memory, but stopped short when Blue emerged from the washroom in a strapless, polka-dot bikini.

"Well...I guess we could go swimming, for a little bit."

* * *

 

Yellow wondered how they were to spend "quality time" together at a hotel pool, surrounded by hoards of pubescent boys fighting to catch a glimpse of the far too out of their league ( _and taken_ , Yellow grumbled) woman lying on her back in a beach chair.

"Hey sweetie, you ready to go into the pool yet?"

"Uh, sure! I'm ready."

Blue lead the blonde to the other side of the pool, right in front of one of the hot tubs that some of the aforementioned ogling teenagers were using. Yellow could _feel_ their stares when Blue dipped into the pool after herself. Uncomfortable, Yellow was spending more of her pool time staring at her book on the other side of the pool than she was contemplating whether or not to swim around in the water like her girlfriend was. Blue, ever the observant one, finally revealed the reason why she'd decided to swim right in front of an audience she'd never asked for.

"Yellow, you look _way_ too cute in your suit." Blue said loud enough that the boys still staring at her could hear. "Huh? Oh, well, I figured you'd like it since you bou-" Yellow was cut off by Blue's plump lips rubbing against her own chapped ones. She felt talented hands running through her hair and her own face turning crimson. But before she could even respond to the touch, she overheard disappointed sighs of "oh, she's gay." clutter the background.

Yellow immediately pushed Blue away and began laughing harder than she had all day, giving Blue a sense of satisfaction that made all of those looks worth bearing.

The two girls relaxed together in the water, talking of trivial things and bad jokes, until their skin turned into prunes. They skipped back to their hotel room with water in their ears, towels wrapped around their waists, and arms interlinked.

* * *

 

Late at night, when Blue was sound asleep next to her, Yellow put her hand out in front of her face, looked closely at the diamond ring around her finger, and came to the conclusion that this was the beginning of the greatest honeymoon of all time.

**Fin**


End file.
